Girlfriend Search!
by MeBeKiki
Summary: Ty and Tinka are a couple, and Gunther feels left out. So Cece takes the time to help him find someone... But will something happen between the two? CecexGunther; TyxTinka; RockyxDeuce; Mrs. Jones/GeorgiaxGary Wilde
1. Chapter 1: Let's Do This!

_**A/N: **_Heya! I'm back with another story. I love Shake it Up! And I think it's awesome. So I wrote a story for it. YAAAY. ^_^ Woot, woot, It has all my favorite pairings. THERE'S A SOMEBODY FOR EVERYBODY. Another yay. Woot Woot. :D

Full Summary: Ty and Tinka are going out, but they left Gunther in the dust, he's happy for them, but he wants a girl himself. So what happens when a red-headed girl helps him get one? GuntherxCece; RockyxDeuce; TyxTinka; Mrs. Jones/GeorgiaxGary Wilde

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up! Disney does.

* * *

**Girlfriend Search **

**Chapter One: Let's Do This!**

Laughter and surprises were packed in every corner, looking around solemnly, Gunther sighed. Ever since Tinka and Ty became an official item, they left him in the dust. Now he has nobody to hang out with, he's never felt so lonely before. He sighed, sitting down at the café near Cece and Rocky's apartment. They seemed to be happy together, always in the front, the stars of the show, while he and Tinka were in the back jamming out. In fact, Ty showed Tinka a few moves, now she gets to be in front with the more skilled back-up dancers on Shake it Up! Outrageous! Shaking his head, he took a sip out of his iced tea, looking around for somebody he knew. That's when he saw the 'happy couple' coming up to him.

"Hey Gunther, what's up?" Ty asked with a smile on his face.

"As if you care." Gunther simply replied, looking down at his drink as if it were the most important thing in the entire world.

"Gunther, is there something wrong? You seem to have the boo-hoos." Tinka pouted her bottom lip out. Gunther simply glared at the pair.

"Remember when _I _used to say that?"

Tinka winced, she didn't think Gunther was that mad, she frowned, "Gunther, what is wrong? You seem to be… stressed. I wouldn't want my twin brother to be mad. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Gunther simply ignored them, which made Tinka upset. All sympathy she previously had for him was gone in a cotton whisper. "Fine! If you want it that way, so be it! Come on Ty, let's go."

Ty shrugged, and grabbing her arm, they left. He heard her mutter a few words – _unfriendly_ words. His hands balled into fists, but he let them walk away, he knew she wouldn't do anything to make him feel better anyways.

She was just too busy with her stupid boyfriend…

What was so good about having a boyfriend anyways?

"Maybe I should get a girlfriend… Then I could have fun all the time, and we could do plenty of things to gether! It seems like having a girlfriend is pretty cool, so I should go for it!" He thought for a second, then remembered that getting a girlfriend wasn't so easy. Plus, he almost lost the most important people in his life because of it. Then again, that important person left HIM for a boyfriend, so why not just go?

"I will need somebody's help though…" He thought about this for a moment, looking up when he heard a door open.

The girl was none other than Cece Jones, strong-willed, daring, fun, fearless and beautiful. Her fiery hair was a great representation of her personality, and she knew how to have fun. Following her was the shy yet outgoing Rocky Blue, her best friend.

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Cece."

"Are you kidding me? It's an awesome idea. Who wouldn't want to sneak into the classroom, steal all the apple juice they have and make a fountain out of it? That sounds like an AWESOME idea to me. You need to loosen up, girl! Have some fun once in a while, rather than being the same old boring –"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Ahem. Nevermind." Cece smiled sheepishly at Rocky, trying to avoid her gaze. She saw Gunther sitting alone at a table and used him as an excuse to get out of the uncomfortable conversation.

"Hey Gunther, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Wow, that's fascinating." Cece said, taking a seat next to him while Rocky simply crossed her arms.

"Hmph."

Cece and Rocky could tell that he wasn't doing 'nothing', something was up. "What's wrong, Gunther?" Cece asked, frowning.

"It's Tinka. Now that' she's going out with Ty, she barely recognizes me anymore. She ignores me, and she always talks to him, I barely even see her at home! It's crazy." Gunther shook his head.

"Oh wow."

"I want to get a girlfriend, but I don't know how to." He paused, "Well, I DO know how to get a girlfriend. It's just that I'm afraid it'll pull me and Tinka farther apart! I just don't know what to do." He sighed.

Cece arched an eyebrow, "Well, being girls ourselves, we might be able to help you. Right Rocky?"

Rocky had a disgusted look on her face, "Bleh! No way! You can help him, but I am DEFINITELY not going to help." With that, she walked off.

"Hmm. That's weird. She usually likes helping people. Oh well, I can help ya, whaddya say?"

"Hmm… What do I owe you?" Gunther squinted at Cece.

Cece shrugged, "That depends on how hard it is. I'll name my price when we're finished, how about that?" He thought over it for a moment, then nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Okay then. Meet me here tomorrow, then we'll begin my newest project." Cece got a sly look on her face, "The Girlfriend Search." She struck a dramatic pose.

"Okay…"

"I don't know, it seems fishy to me." Georgia said, frowning.

"Oh come on, it's a great idea! Besides, you're very curious about what's going on at the Shake it Up studio, so this'll be a great opportunity. Don't think of it as a date, think of it as a special dinner to ask some questions and get some answers." Deuce said.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can't say no! But does Gary know about it?" She asked him.

"Uh… I'll get back to you on that," Deuce said.

Georgia, or Mrs. Jones, had been curious about what was going on on Shake it Up, since her schedule was packed, being a cop and doing her duties as a single mother with two kids; she barely had time to pay attention to what was going on with Cece on her tv show. Deuce suggested she go on a special 'date' with Gary Wilde to find out.

"Well, tell me soon, because this is the only Saturday I get off." She said.

"Okay, okay…" He said.

She shrugged and left, once she was gone, he grinned evilly.

"Perfect. This 'dinner' with Gary Wilde will change everything." He laughed a villain-like laugh until the laughing turned to choking.

**~*END OF CHAPTER*~**

* * *

_**A/N: **_What did you think? Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: The BiG idEa

_**A/N: **_Wowie, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. :) Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy, and more pairings will be shown!:)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter Two: The BiG idEa**

"I think it's pretty cool!"

"I think it's pretty dumb!"

Deuce and Rocky walked along the streets of Chicago together. Rocky shook her head as she looked at Deuce look around innocently.

"Why would you do such a thing? You know Mrs. Jones' last husband, he cheated on her. How do you think Cece would handle things if Gary Wilde cheated on Mrs. Jones?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll stay devoted, I mean not ALL guys will cheat in a relationship."

"Yes, but _some _will."

"And your point is?"

"My point is, this isn't a good idea, you really should think of something else to do. Rather than hooking up adults who don't need meddling in their lives."

"Whatever, I still think it's a pretty good idea. And I'm not going to stop it, besides it'll be good for the both of them, their both so uptight and…"

"Oh whatever!"

Rocky rolled her eyes as they continued to walk, a few minutes later she got a text and started to freak out.

"What is it, Rockster?"

"I'm gonna be late for the show! Come on, we have to go to the Shake it Up studio!"

They both ran in a hurry to the studio, where Gunther and Cece were talking to each other, staring intently at a white, bejeweled laptop.

"We are NOT going to find a girl friend via the internet." Cece pulled her laptop away from Gunther, glaring at him as she did.

"Why not? The laptop said there are millions of hot singles in my area, DYING to meet me! And computers do not make mistakes." Gunther argued, pulling the laptop back.

"Of course they'll say that! Just so idiots like you will click on it, then you'll get hooked up with some weirdo that lived in a trash can before they found a job at MacDonalds and got enough money to go to a college that's smaller than our living room!"

"Okay, that is mean to online dating, MacDonalds working-at weirdos EVERYWHERE. You're a big fat meanie!"

Cece gasped, "I AM NOT A BIG FAT MEANIE! Do you want to find a girlfriend or not?"

He crossed his arms, "Will you be nice to me?"

Cece's eyes widened as she choked back a laugh, "What?"

"Will you be nice to me?"

"Wow. Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well okay then. I don't know when you became all sensitive, but I will be nice to you. If that makes you happy, of course."

"Since when did you care about my happiness?"

"I don't. I just wanna get this over with, so we are **NOT **getting a girlfriend via the internet, got it?"

Gunther was silent, his gaze averted.

"Hey, if I'm going to be nice to you, you have to be nice to me too."

"Fine."

"Okay, good. Here's the deal, after the show, we'll go to the park and I'll take some surveys on some cute girls. Now let's see, what type of girl do you want?"

"Hmm… I want a girl with nice hair, nice clothes, nice shoes, a nice backpack, nice grades, nice –"

"Those are some interesting standards…" Cece looked at him with a somewhat creeped out expression. He simply shrugged.

"You told me to name my standards," He got a worried look on his face immediately, "Didn't you!"

Cece laughed, "Yes, yes I did. Now, let's focus on getting ready for the show."

Gunther nodded and walked over to a few of his friends.

"Hey, look! There's Gary Wilde!"

Rocky looked over to see Gary doing a mic check, "Yeah? So?"

"Oh! I almost forgot, I didn't ask him if he would go on the date with Mrs. Jones. Yeah, she agreed to go, but I never asked him… Hehe…" He smiled sheepishly while Rocky stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay, seriously! You told Cece's mom but you didn't tell Gary! Well go and tell him!"

Deuce shrugged, walking over to Gary, "Hey Gar!"

"Hello kid that always shows up here but doesn't have a name." Gary looked over at him, doing his trademark smirk.

"The name's Deuce. So, uh, I was wondering… You're interested in Georgia Jones, Cece's mom, right?"

"I guess it's fun to push her buttons… It's not like I'm attracted to her or anything, but that could change any minute. Why?" He looked at Deuce curiously, this caught his attention.

"Oh, well because of her busy schedule she won't be able to check in on Cece and Rocky. She had this Saturday off, and was wondering if you could maybe go on a date with her to tell her all about what's going on here in the studio?"

"Can't you tell her that?"

"Well, yes, but I –"

"Then that's great! I won't need to go on the date with her. Problem solved, everyone's happy, and I'm going this way now." He said, walking off.

Deuce bit his lip, "Okay… He said no… Now I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea." He walked back to Rocky reluctantly, she saw his nervous expression and started to get scared herself.

"What did you do?"

"I, uh, well, you see… Uh, G-Gary… he said no." He finished his sentence quickly and lamely.

"Said no to what?"

"To the… uh… the… um… The, d-date?"

Rocky's eyes widened, "No way."

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he was going to say no, I thought he liked her."

"Yes! You _thought_, but you didn't _know._ There's a difference between those two."

"There is?"

Rocky did a facepalm, "Okay fine. It looks like your 'big idea' is falling apart. As much as I hate to say it, I'll help you. Gary Wilde WILL go on that date with Mrs. Jones."

"Thanks! But why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping Mrs. Jones. Besides, Cece did say I should have a little fun once in a while." Rocky smiled at Deuce, flipping her hair back for that dramatic effect.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Wee! An update, yay! I'll have another one up tomorrow, but I have to update my other stories. Later!


	3. Chapter 3: Rose Petals and Gold Medals

_**A/N: **_Another chapter for another story XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up. And you don't either. IN YO FACE! XD Unless of course, the creator of Shake it Up is reading this… then I apologize. **sweatdrop**

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 3: Rose Petals and Gold Medals**

"So, are you going to put them down, or what? He'll be here any minute!" Rocky said hastily, glancing at the door to make sure Gary Wilde didn't pop up out of nowhere. Deuce ignored her and continued to trail the rose petals.

"Y'know, I don't know much about these 'romantic' things, but this does NOT look romantic to me. I mean, seriously! Shouldn't the GUY be doing this?"

"I don't care WHO does this, we have to fix this problem. And if Gary thinks that Mrs. Jones made this trail of roses, then he'll think she likes him."

"I'm just saying it's probably not the best idea…"

"I don't care!" Rocky shook her head in exasperation as he continued to trail the rose petals, once he was done, they smiled at each other.

"Nice work, Deuce."

"Darn right!" They high-fived each other and hid somewhere, waiting for him to come inside.

Cece sighed, finally writing down the last bit of information on her paper. "Goodbye!" She smiled weakly at the attractive girl in front of her. The girl simply waggled her fingers, walking off.

"Wow." Cece simply said, walking off to find Gunther. She saw him near the apartment, frowning as Ty and Tinka rubbed noses.

"No, I love you more!"

"No, no, I love you more!"

They repeated the words over and over, which made Gunther grimace. He sighed looking away from the happy couple. Cece put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Gunther?"

He looked up at Cece wearily, "Yes?"

"I got you a date with a really cute girl! Her name is Amber!" Cece nudged him, "Eh? Eh? She's tall, dark haired and very pretty!" She handed him a paper showing her number, the address of the restaurant they were going to and all that good stuff.

He shrugged, "Whatever." He simply took the paper, walking away. This made Cece frown. Something about it didn't feel right.

"He should've said thank you…"

She shrugged, "Well, like he said, whatever!"

Gary Wilde slowly entered the room, looking at the petals carefully, "Wow…" He thought for a second, looking back at the card he had in his hand, "Maybe she really does like me…" He shrugged and walked to his dressing room, however, he tripped over a certain somebody's hand.

"Ow!"

He snapped his head toward the source of the sound, yanking the culprit out from his hiding spot. "Deuce!"

"…Gary!" Deuce spread his arms wide open, "What a nice surprise!" He grinned so wide that he looked like an idiot.

Gary simply glared at him, "What are you doing in here?" He turned around to see Rocky trying to scramble away. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, "I don't wanna know."

"No, you don't…" Deuce nodded, running off to follow Rocky.

"Deuce, wait!"

Deuce froze.

"I'll go on the date with Mrs. Jones."

"What? YOU WILL?"

"Yes, I'm assuming you noticed this rather obvious trail of roses, yes?"

They simply nodded, "Yes, yes we did." Rocky politely answered.

"Well, tell Mrs. Jones that I'll go on the date."

"Okay! Bye!" Rocky grinned as Gary Wilde went to his dressing room. Rocky jumped up and down clapping her hands happily, she was obviously very excited.

"Uh, Rocky?" Deuce asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Of course! I'm just very excited!"

Deuce simply smiled, grabbing her before she squealed, "Well let's go." She shrugged and they left the studio before anything else happened.

"So Cece, where should I hang this gold medal up at?" Cece and Gunther were at Gunther and Tinka's home. Ty and Tinka were in the living room, watching a movie while snuggling up together. Cece and Gunther were in his bedroom, Cece was observing his stuff while Gunther tried to find a good spot to hang his gold medal.

"Gunther, where did you get that medal anyways?"

"At our club S.C.A.R.F."

"Scarf? That is a lame name for a club –"

"That isn't the name of our club! It's an acronym." Gunther poked his tongue out at Cece.

"Well, what does it mean?"

"Sparkly Clothes and Rocking Footwear."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Anyways, Amber has certain standards regarding the type of guys she likes, so, I'm making sure you aren't too weird for her tastes."

"I'm not weird!" Gunther frowned, obviously very offended by Cece, "That is very rude!"

"That is very true. You ARE weird, so just get over yourself, and continue doing whatever you were doing."

Gunther shrugged and continued to look around, in the corner, near his bed, he found the perfect spot to place his wonderful medal. "Right here!" With that, he took a nail, hammered it into the wall and gently placed his medal on it. It was a perfect fit!

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Eh, I'm gorgeouser." Cece simply replied, fluffing her fiery locks with an arrogant smirk. She winked at Gunther, grabbing her stuff.

"Well, I guess I'll just wish you luck on your date now. It's at seven tonight, don't forget, 'kay?" Cece poked him, smiling, "Remember that. Later!" She held out the peace sign and left.

Gunther sighed, "I won't forget… In fact, I'll remember this for a very long time…" He bit his lip, laying down on his bed. "I hope nothing bad happens… Is gorgeouser even a word?" At this, he shrugged and decided to take a nap.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno what do you want to do?"

Deuce shrugged, he was out of ideas. After finally hooking Gary and Georgia up, he didn't know what they would do next.

"Well, that was fun I guess. Maybe I should go now." Rocky got up to leave, "I'll go see what Cece's doing. Later, Deuce!" She smiled and left.

"Rocky, wait!" Deuce got up and went after her.

She paused, looking back at him, "Yes?"

"…How about we spy on their date?"

Rocky blinked a few times, "Spy on their date? We can't – we can't do that!"

Deuce frowned, "Why not?"

"Because it-it's wrong, if we get caught, we could get in big trouble. And if we get in trouble, it might get so intense, I'll have to take a day off of school." Rocky gasped, "Then, I won't have my perfect attendance record. Oh no!" She shook her head, trying to register all of the surprising information.

"Uh… Okay?" Deuce shifted uncomfortably, "Okay, listen Rocky, you're not going to take a day off of school." He grabbed her hand, "You're going to have fun!"

"Wait, if we're spying on this little 'date', does that mean _we're _on a date?" Rocky eyed him suspiciously, glancing at his hand in his hers and back at him repeatedly.

"Wha-? No! We're just going to spy on them. Have you ever had fun?"

"Do you remember the last time I tried that!"

"Oh yeah…" He bit his lip, his thoughts lingering back to that fateful day when she almost went to Costa Rica. He almost smiled when he thought about that tender moment when he hugged her, he was really going to miss her! He shook his thoughts off of it to see her eyes boring into his.

"Rocky?"

"You okay, Deuce?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"

"Okay…" She said nervously.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Ooh, the sparks are a-flyin'! XD Anyways, it's okay RockylovesDeuce, there will be MORE romance, MORE mayhem and MORE updates soon! =D


	4. Chapter 4: Date it Up!

_**A/N:**_ I'm back with another update! :D Hmm… I guess femslash is **okay**, if the charries were supposed to be attracted to one another. Other than that, I find it a bit disturbing, because it changes my feelings about my fav. shows. (I don't like Rocky/Cece, it just kills the meaning of friendship.)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up!

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 4: Date it Up!**

"You ready?" Deuce tried not to laugh at how red Rocky was. She glared at him and punched him in the shoulder though. He simply shrugged as they stood there for a moment. They were ready to go to the Olive Pit, where Mrs. Jones and Gary were having their date.

"I-I don't know…" She smiled sheepishly, simply shrugging, "Maybe this isn't a good idea, Deuce. You should be doing this with someone like Cece, I just don't know."

At that moment, Cece happened to pop up, "Heya guys!" She waved at them eagerly.

"Oh wow." Deuce blinked a few times before simply shrugging, "So Cece, do you want to spy on your mom and Gary Wilde going out on a date?"

Cece's eyes widened, "What!"

"You heard me." His simple yet smooth reply came out in a pur almost, "So wanna come with?"

She shrugged, "Okay. Where is this date?"

"The Olive Pit."

At the thought of the place, Cece shuddered, it did **not **bring back pleasant memories. Rubbing the thoughts off, she nodded, then her eyes widened. "Whoa! That's where Gunther is going on his blind date! We could spy on both of them!"

"Yeah!" Deuce said eagerly, the both of them high-fived each other, talking about all the wonderful possibilities. Rocky shifted uncomfortably, she felt left out, and a little queasy at the thought of doing such bad things.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't do this…"

Deuce looked at her, seeing the innocence in her eyes, sighing he walked over to her. Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Rocky, don't you want to do something worth remembering in your life?"

"Well, thanks to Cece, I've had plenty of those 'moments'." Rocky smiled at Cece who smiled back.

Rolling his eyes, he pressed on, "Come with us, Rocky." Rocky felt uneasy about it all, but when she looked at him, something told her to accept his request.

"Okay." The happy threesome exchanged smiles and they all headed towards the Olive Pit in hopes of finding out some funny stuff.

"Is this table fine for you, Mrs. Jones?" Gary Wilde smiled pleasantly at Georgia.

She laughed, "Please Gary, call me Georgia." He smirked, sitting down across the table from her. He had that flirty look in his eyes that he always had whenever they talked. He grabbed her hand, "So –"

"No." Mrs. Jones glared at him, snatching her hand back, "This 'date' is supposed to be around the focus of the activity at the Shake it Up studio." She arched an eyebrow at him, "You _did _know that, right?"

He took her reaction lightly though and chuckled, "Yes, yes I did Georgia."

She smiled at the way he said her name, "Very well then. So, what's been going on there?"

"Well, we've been doing a few specials here and there, dance-offs. Of course there's the very much appreciated Spotlight Dance of the week. Cece and Rocky seem to be doing very well, they show much enthusiasm when dancing. Although they _do _cause a bit of mayhem." He said in this in a disgusted tone, trying to keep a straight face.

Georgia bit her lip, nodding, "Yeah… They'll do that sometimes." She smiled sheepishly, "Oh well!" She simply said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Do you see them?" Deuce whispered, glancing at Rocky questioningly, Rocky simply shook her head, looking forward quietly.

"Whoa!" She almost yelled.

"What?" Deuce and Cece looked at her immediately, both very alarmed.

"Is that Ty and Tinka?"

"Hey! I see Gunther and Amber!" Cece giggled as she crawled over to see them. "I'll be back later, guys!" She waved and continued to crawl forward. Rocky and Deuce simply shrugged, smiling at each other.

"Hey! I have an idea. How about you look for Mrs. Jones and Gary, and I'll spy on Ty and Tinka!"

"Awesome!"

Both of them scurried off, Rocky stayed behind a bush, observing the happy couple carefully. "Wow." She said, trying to get closer and hear their conversation.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon to be thinking about marriage, Tinka?" Ty shifted uncomfortably, fearing he had said the wrong words to Tinka. She could be very sensitive at certain times, despite her strong-willed and determined attitude.

Fortunately, that attitude proved him wrong, she took it lightly. "Do you think so? I don't know… It would be perfectly legal for us to get married at this age. Heck, we could start our own little family!" She giggled at the thought.

"Uh… Well this is America, we'll have to wait before we get into marriage," he paused before adding, "AND before… _that _drama." He shuddered, but managed to keep a smile on his face.

At this, Tinka's face fell. "Oh, okay…" she sighed sadly, a solemn look starting to take over her perfect features. Her lips formed into a pout as she continued to think about it.

"But, hey!" He grabbed her hand, "Let's not think about that right now. Right now, we're free, we can live our lives while we still have them. If we got into marriage, we would be weighed down with trials and tribulations!" He smiled, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze, "Besides, my life right now is perfect. Thanks to you." He smiled as her face lit up again.

"Oh Ty!" She said dreamily.

"Oh Ty…" Rocky shook her head, "I'll never understand how he does that…" She continued to watch them, Ty brought Tinka into a passionate kiss.

"Okay, ew!" With that, Rocky scurried off.

"Oh wow, that's hilarious!" Georgia laughed as she took another sip of her wine – which she found to be surprisingly sweet. She squinted her eyes suddenly, "But is it true?"

"Of course it is!" He showed her his trademark smirk, "Gary Wilde doesn't lie." He said it in such a flirtatious tone and with such a look that Mrs. Jones didn't know how to react. Instead of making a clever remark, she simply complied to his statement.

"Well okay then. I guess you're telling the truth." She leaned forward now, "So, any good gossip going around?" She winked at him.

He chuckled, "Wow, didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. But to answer your question, yes." He got this devious smirk, "Rumor's been going around that Alexa and Brandon, my camera man, have something going on."

They both laughed, "Oh Alexa," Mrs. Jones smiled. "I remember when I met her the very first time I came to this studio. She's a great contributor to your guys' show. That's very nice!" Her eyes twinkled as she reminisced about the pleasant thoughts.

"Ooh… I think Mrs. Jones has a crush on somebody!" Deuce smirked, scurrying off to find Rocky.

"Hmm… Gunther doesn't look too happy." Cece frowned as she watched Gunther and Amber talk. Amber seemed to comment on things like his appearance and his accent.

"Can you stop talking like that?"

"Talking like what?" Obviously, Gunther was complete oblivious to her discomfort.

"Is it supposed to be funny because I'm not laughing." Amber shook her head in disappointment.

"What's supposed to be funny?"

"That weird accent…" She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't understand accents. I just don't, I mean seriously! They just sound weird, I like the guys I usually date to speak flawless English."

"Well," Gunther scratched his neck, "I can speak without an accent, but I'm proud of my background, and it's easier to talk like this. Besides, if we're going to be a couple, aren't you supposed to accept me for me?" He frowned.

"Who told you we were going to be a couple? That is up to ME." She glared at him, her dark eyes searing into his as she stood up from the table, "And, I say HECK NO." With that she walked past him, she was so close that Cece could smell her cherry perfume. Cece extended her leg out towards the direction Amber was heading, so she tripped clumsily.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber gasped as Cece came out from her hiding spot, glaring at the dark haired girl. Cece simply glared at her while Gunther tried to figure out what just happened.

"Cece, what are you doing here?" Gunther asked her quietly.

"Long story. What's more important is why YOU," Cece pointed at Amber, "Ditched my friend like that. Very, _very _bad move, sister."

"We're friends?" Gunther looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay, we're enemies." Cece saw him get even more confused.

"Wait, if we're enemies, then why did you –"

"_FRENEMIES! _We're frenemies. That doesn't matter right now though." Cece looked back at Amber, "If you're going to let a guy down, you should show more mercy. Or else, I'll get on your case."

Amber got up, dusting herself off, "If you wanted him for yourself, then he's all yours! Sheesh!" She threw her hands up in annoyance, sneering at them before she left.

Cece turned around and saw Gunther looking down at the ground solemnly, "Hey. You okay?" She asked softly.

He remained silent before looking at her, and getting down on both of his knees. He took her hands and gently pressed his lips against both of them. Cece was caught by surprise by his actions and didn't know how to react. She simply pulled her hands back, blushing.

"Why did you do that!" She tried to look away so he wouldn't see how red she was.

He noticed though, but didn't mention it. "In our country, that is how we show our gratitude towards somebody. We have to get down on both of our knees to show our respect, then kiss the left hand to symbolize our thanks, then the right to wish the person good luck."

"Oh…" Cece nodded, smiling at him. She came closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, smiling at his reaction. Gunther had never noticed, but she had a very pretty smile. "In America, that's how _we _show our gratitude."

Gunther put his fingers to his cheek, they were hot, and he knew why. He saw Cece walk past him and sit down at the table.

"Why are you sitting there?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Besides, I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to get rejected." She motioned to the chair across the small table.

Smiling, he came and sat down. "So, does this mean that you're done trying to find the right girl for me?" He frowned, regretting he brought up the topic.

"Nope! I'm still going to help you, we're going to find her. Don't worry, 'kay?" He nodded, taking a seat, he smiled at her.

She smiled back, and for the first time that night, Gunther felt comfortable. He knew Cece wasn't going to judge him for his accent or anything, because she was his friend. Though he did think back to Amber and how rude she was, he felt sadness overcome him. In the past he had been judged by his 'weird' traditions and his accent. At first it was very painful, though it reduced to a minor sting nowadays. However, when he was with Amber, it didn't feel that way. It was mostly the fact that they were supposed to be getting to know each other, either way, he didn't feel real good about it. Now he was here with Cece, a nice person, somebody who would accept him for him. It was nice, he couldn't have chosen anyone else better to spend the evening with.

_**A/N: **_Yay for Gunther/Cece! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin!

_**A/N: **_Yay! Updating time! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin!**

Tinka smiled happily as she continued to hum and collect her cheese. She put them on a cutting board and got out her two favorite knives. She started to chop up her cheese, she was preparing her and Gunther's lunch. Gunther was out with Cece, they were still on their 'girlfriend search' as he put it. Weird. She shrugged and continued to chop up her cheese when she saw Ty come in.

"How's my favorite cheese-freak?" He asked, smiling at her.

She laughed and playfully hit him on his arm, "Shut up, Ty!" She said, turning back to chop her cheese, "And I'm fine. I'm making sandwiches for me and Gunther." She sighed dreamily as she stared at the cheese, which made Ty arch an eyebrow.

"Are you falling in love with someone – or some_thing _else!" He asked in mock shock. Tinka laughed as he threw his hands in the air, walking around pretending to be shocked. He continued to do this for a few minutes and Tinka simply shook her head.

"Oh Ty… I'm not in love with cheese! It's not my entire life or anything. Just half of it." They both shared a good laugh again and Ty continued to watch her.

"I really do think that cheese is your entire life. Most of it at least." He simply said.

"Oh come on! I could go a week without cheese, easily! I don't need it all the time." She shook her head, waving her knife at him, "And don't you tell me otherwise."

"Oh but I will," he said confidently, unintimidated. "I'm pretty sure you would die without cheese for a week."

"Oh really?" Tinka dropped her knife, walking over to him.

He had a challenging smirk on his face, and it wasn't going anywhere. "_Really._"

That was where it began.

"So Rockster, what do ya think of my latest scam?" He flashed his jacket open, showing off these expensive cameras. "Elaborate candy dispensers. They _look _like cameras, but they just store various tpes of candy. Ya like?"

"Um, wow Deuce. I guess that's good for you, but I'm glad you let me in on the secret. Because now," she smirked walking past him, "I'll be smart enough to not buy them."

"!" He bit his lip, he hadn't thought about that. "Dang it…"

He ran to keep up with her, "Hey, will you slow down?"

"What?" She giggled, "Wow. You can't even keep up with me when I go like this?" She took long, slow strides, obviously mocking him. She giggled at his offended expression, but it quickly disappeared and he poked his tongue out at her.

"You mean like _this?_" He took a few steps forward, so he was in front of her.

"Oh wait, like _this!_" Rocky stepped in front of him.

They kept doing this until it turned into a fullblown race to see who was the fastest. They both laughed as they ran down the streets of Chicago, trying to best each other at something they were both good at. They continued to dash down the street, soon they ran into the park. They continued their graceful dance across the healthy, green grass when Rocky suddenly stopped.

Deuce stopped himself too, both of them were panting. Beads of sweat trickled down his brow. "Hey… Why'd you stop?" He frowned at her, before smiling again, "Were you pretty sure I was going to win? I was pretty confident too, I must say."

Rocky poked her tongue out at him, "No. Look!" She pointed forward, Deuce's gaze travelled from her to the direction she was pointing at. He saw Cece and Gunther talking to an attractive blonde girl.

"So? They're doing their 'girlfriend search' thing. What's wrong with that?"

"No! Look _closer!_"

Deuce frowned and squinted, when he finally realized what she was talking about, the corners of his lips twitched upward into a smile. Though the blondie couldn't notice it, Cece and Gunther's fingers were interlocked. Both clutched onto each other as if they were the only ones they had left.

"I don't think Gunther's going to find that special gal unless he looks right in front of him. Or maybe to the left." Rocky said.

"Yeah…" Deuce nodded his head in agreement, when he felt something warm creep into his hand. He didn't know what it was, for his gaze was locked on Cece and Gunther, but his fingers danced against this 'object.' He looked down to realize it was Rocky's hand. He blushed, but didn't let go of her hand, he didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything.

She noticed it too and nudged him, "Deuce?"

"Yes, Rockster?"

She nodded her head towards their hands, both of them laughed nervously and pulled away. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay."

"Well, maybe we should go back. I don't want Cece to think we're following them or anything…"

Rocky nodded her head in agreement, "Race ya back?"

"You're on."

They both laughed and dashed off.

"Wow. Very, _very _fascinating. So," Cece paused to look at the girl suspiciously, "What do you think of Gunther's accent?"

Gunther eyed the blonde girl suspiciously too, "And be honest."

The blondie – or Rachel, laughed nervously at their serious gazes. She quickly got over it though and answered rather hastily. "I actually think it's kind of cute! Call me crazy if you want."

"You're crazy." Cece said quickly. Rachel gave her a weird look but gave her thumbs up.

"Okay then… Maybe I should get going!" Rachel nodded at Cece and winked at Gunther, "Later!" With that, she ran off, quickly.

"What was that all about?" Gunther frowned, "Was there something wrong with her?" Cece didn't respond, she simply wrote down notes on the clipboard she was carrying around with her. She continued to walk until she finally looked up at him.

"Sorry about that Gunther, I just don't think she's the write kind of girl for you. She was obviously lying when she said she thought your accent was 'cute', you could tell by how quickly she answered! Liar liar pants on fire!" Cece nodded to herself in agreement. "Yeah. She's totally a liar." She added.

Gunther blinked a few times, "Okay then… In our country, we think that the goats will eat our pants if we tell a lie. That's why we saw 'Liar liar pants expire!'" He chuckled shaking his head, "Oh these silly, silly things…"

Cece laughed with him too, they were pretty funny. "Well, I guess we'll have to keep looking, we will stop at NOTHING to find her, Gunther."

"Well, we've been looking for a long time. Can we take a break?" Gunther frowned, getting that impatient look in his eyes.

"Not now, Gunther. We must continue!" Cece walked past him, "Do you see any girls ya like?"

"But Rachel was our tenth one! Can we take a small break?"

"Nope. I'm sorry Gunther, but we have to find her! We will stop at NOTHING! NOTHING!" Cece shook her head, "I am the ultimate matchmaker, and yet my skills are in the dump! This is outrageous! "

"Well, if you're the ultimate matchmaker, what type of girl should I want?"

"The type of girl that doesn't care about your accent. The type of girl that's willing to put up with your foreign country-ness, the type of girl who's willing to wait a good five minutes when you're late for a date! A girl like…" Cece paused, "Like – like… I don't know!" She shrugged sheepishly, sitting down at a bench.

Gunther took a seat next to her, "A girl like who?" He looked at her curiously.

She remained silent, not bothering to return his gaze. Though in her head, she was thinking: _A girl like me._

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Next chapter will be the first part of another manic situation: The Cheese Bet Trilogy! Stay tuned! Laterz!


	6. Chapter 6: The Cheese Bet Trilogy Part 1

_**A/N:**_ Ah yes, crazy things and romance! It keeps our world go round and round :D Lol. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, let's hope the first part of an odd trilogy will be eagerly accepted ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up! Would I like to own it? Uh… I'm kind of afraid to answer that.. XD

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 6: The Cheese Bet Trilogy Part I**

She bit her lip as she paced back and forth, "I swear… Those sandwiches are mocking me. What will I put in them?" Tinka paused, she could hear footsteps. "Oh no, Ty's coming!" She started to panic, but froze in terror when he opened the door.

Seeing her odd position, he chuckled, "Fighting the urge to get out some cheese?" He shook his head as he looked at the sandwiches. They had ham, tomatoes, lettuce and many other things, except for one thing: _cheese_. He shook his head as he looked up at Tinka, "Wow. Y'know, those sandwiches would taste good with some nice old-fashioned cheese. Too bad you can't use any…"

Tinka glared, approaching him slowly in such a manner it made him feel uneasy. He knew from past experiences that if he made even the slightest move, Tinka the Tiger (his nickname for her sometimes), would attack. So instead; he simply braced himself for the impact. Instead of attack, she simply dropped onto her knees.

"Please Ty, these sandwiches would be absolutely _perfect _if they had some –"

"Cheese?"

She said nothing, merely nodding, looking down. She felt so ashamed, though she would never admit it. She was pretty sure Ty knew anyways, sighing, she got up and dusted her outfit. "Well, the sandwiches WOULD be better with some cheese," her heart stung as she mustered up the courage to say the last few words. Then she looked at Ty, and her strength was back, "Too bad we'll never know." She smiled, walking past him confidently. "They're perfect to me!"

"Riiiiiighhht." He simply said sarcastically, hopping onto her couch. "Don't try to pull anything off, though."

She looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't secretly put cheese in your sandwiches or something."

"People do that?"

"Yes, then they take all the glory when somebody thinks they 'won' the bet." He chuckled humorlessly, "What cheaters…"

"Hmm…" She said, glancing at him, she saw him eyeing her suspiciously. "I-I'm not going to do that okay!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but got a call on his cell. He answered it, going to another room to chat. A few minutes he came back, "Well, I gotta run. I need to pick Rocky up from the Shake it Up studio."

"Okay." She simply said.

"Wait, they had a show today."

"Mm hmm."

"TINKA! They had a show today, aren't _you _on Shake it Up! You missed this week's show!"

"Oh, calm your goat down! We're in an economic crisis, as you know. With all the dancers, they need to be attended to special needs, all of which cost money. They can't afford it all, so they have at least two dancers take a week off so they can balance the money. I happen to be one of those two dancers."

"Oh. Okay." He smirked, "Well, I'll be back later. Bye!"

She smiled, waving at him, "See you later!"

Once he left, she locked the door and went into one of her cupboards. Getting out her basket, she took the cheeses, slicing them slowly. "Yes…" She said, smiling. "I know it's wrong, but it feels so right! These sandwiches will be absolutely perfect!"

"Heya Cece! What is up?"

Cece smiled, chuckling, "Nothin' but the ceiling baby."

Gunther blinked a few times, obviously very confused. "Huh?"

Cece shook her head, "Well, let's see. Deuce is selling these awesome cameras, I'd check them out if I were you." She took a sip out of her water, "You ready to continue our 'girlfriend search?'"

"Yes, ma'am! You told me we're going to try a new method…?"

A smile came onto Cece's face, "That's right! Here," she ran and grabbed a large silver bowl. There were strips of paper in them, something was scribbled on each one of them. He looked at them curiously, reaching in to pick one of them up.

Cece swiped the bowl away, though. "Nuh-uh-uh! You have to close your eyes and pick one!"

"Hmph. What is that, anyways?"

"In here, I have the names of many girls that might be compatible with you. Their phone numbers are on the back of the strips of paper."

"Oh! I get it! _I think._" He frowned, closing his eyes, "Can I choose one now?"

"Sure!"

He reached in, his curious fingers searching for that perfect strip of paper. Eventually, he picked one up, and eagerly opened his eyes.

"Stacey?"

"Ooh! Ding, ding, ding! What's her number?" Cece took out her cell phone, slowly dialing the numbers as Gunther said them.

"Okay…" She waited for a few moments until somebody answered on the other end. "Hello? Oh yeah, this is Cece! Oh, I'm fine. Huh? Oh, yeah I was calling about my friend Gunther. Mm hmm, he's very cute!"

Gunther blushed, but smiled as she continued to talk. Eventually she hung up, and gave Gunther a 'thumbs up' sign.

"You guys will take a 'romantic walk' in the park tomorrow night at eight o clock… How does that sound?" She smiled at him.

"Cliché." He simply replied.

She frowned, but smiled again and playfully nudged him.

Rocky watched them from a distance, smiling at their exchange. She turned around and saw Deuce, who was holding an envelope.

"Hi Deuce!"

"Oh, hey Rocky."

"I have a question…"

"Come at me."

"Do you think that there's a distinct possibility Gunther and Cece might – just MIGHT… I dunno… like each other?" She eyed him curiously, waiting for his answer right away.

"Possibility? They're so in love." He chuckled, shaking his head, "Yep. I just hope that when this thing goes down, they'll hook up. It's the only alternative that ends up good for everybody! Rather than all these set-ups… It's sad, really."

"I agree." She looked at the envelope Deuce had again, "Hey, what's that envelope for?"

"You." He simply replied, giving it to her.

"Aw, thanks!" She smiled at him before opening it up and reading it eagerly.

_Dear Rocky, _

_I like you. You're a nice friend, and I'm glad that we spied on Gary and Mrs. Jones date together. _

_Ha, I know, that's not what normal friends usually say to each other. Maybe it's because we're not normal friends, we're so different, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to see you. You're awesome, and I hope you feel similar – if not – then the same way I do about you._

_You rock._

_-Deuce_

Rocky looked up at Deuce and smiled, "What do you mean by 'Maybe it's because we're not normal friends?'" Her eyes sparkled.

"I meant that we don't usually do the same things normal friends do."

"Oh." She felt a bit disappointed when he said that, but she kept a bright expression nonetheless. "Well, thanks!"

"Hey Rocky!"

Rocky turned and saw Ty coming over.

"Didja have a good show?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well, we have to go now."

"Okay! Bye Deuce!" She smiled at Deuce as she and Ty left the studio. In the car, she kept thinking about what the note said.

_Maybe it's because we're not normal friends, we're so different, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to see you…_

She felt like it meant something more. More than normal friends, or any friends at all. Realizing what she was thinking, she blushed at such a prospect. Deuce didn't like her… Not in THAT manner anyways… But that didn't feel good to her.

"Why do I suddenly wish these thoughts were true?" She asked herself.

Mrs. Jones hopped out of her police car, straightening her hat and entering the studio. She saw Gary Wilde and smiled, "Hey Gar!" He saw her and waved.

"Hi Mrs. Jones, how are you?"

"I'm great, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again. Sort of like our dinner at the Olive Pit, but maybe somewhere more comfy and… _friendlike._"

"How about we go to that bowling alley around the block? It's very popular, and maybe Rocky and Cece could come too!"

"Wow, that sounds like a great idea." She smiled at him, seeing Cece come over to her, "Well, gotta run! Bye!"

He watched her and Cece leave, "Something tells me this have MORE to do than just 'hanging out.'" He smirked, "Well if she wants to hang out, we'll hang out… Gary Wilde style." He chuckled at himself. Sometimes he wondered why his mind was so…

So…

Messy. Let's put it that way.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I would never forget the Georgia/Gary Wilde pairing. Anyways, expect more Ty/Tinka action, for this is the beginning… Of the Cheese Bet Trilogy. XD lolz. I can't be taken seriously, can I? Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: The Cheese Bet Trilogy Part 2

_**A/N: **_Wee! Another chappie. I'm here people. I'm here. More Cece/Gunther? You want it, you got it! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 7: The Cheese Bet Trilogy Part II**

Cece sighed, reading her magazine. Okay, maybe not _reading _it, but she was pretty interested in it. She let out another sigh, throwing her magazine to the floor. She saw Rocky climb in through the window, with a grin on her face.

"Hey Cece! Where's Gunther?"

"Oh, well, do you remember that date he went on with that girl I set him up with?" She shifted uncomfortably as she said the words, hoping Rocky didn't notice. But she did.

"Yes, and?"

"Oh, well they like each other so yeah. On that romantic night, Gunther apparently 'fell in love.' I just hope she isn't like Amber." Cece glared as she thought of that dark-haired jerk who hurt her friend's feelings.

"Okay…? Uh, well, maybe you should try and take a break from all these set-ups. I mean, seriously! Gary and your mom invited us to a fun night of bowling! Ty, Tinka, Gunther, Deuce, and you and me are gonna have an awesome time!"

"Wow, really?"

"Mm hmm!" She clapped excitedly, "This is going to be epic on so many levels!" She bounced up and down at the thought of it. "Well I'm off! Later!" Rocky waved before running off.

"Hmm, maybe I should call Gunther and ask if he knows." She picked up her phone and called him.

"Delicious." It was the only word she could say, she was _so _glad that Ty had told her that tiny tidbit of information. Maybe she was a cheater for doing this, but who cared anyways? She picked up her sandwich and took a hungry bite out of it. She used absolutely NO manners, there was no need to do such a thing! She giggled, smiling as delicious cheeses came out. It was very hot, and slightly singed her tongue, but that only made her want more. She sighed, waving her sandwich above her head.

_Cheese makes everything better…_

She savored all of the flavors she received from her sandwich from Heaven. She gulped down some goat milk as she continued to gobble her sandwich down. Her fun ended when she heard footsteps.

_Ty was coming!_

Tinka's eyes widened as she threw her sandwich in the trash can, running to put on some perfume to hide her cheesy scent. He was practically opening the door, and Tinka felt like she was about to die. So instead of trying to brush her teeth, she plopped three mints into her mouth. Sighing inwardly, she skipped over to Ty innocently.

"Hello Ty! How are you today?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Just fine, hehe." She started laughing nervously, scratching her head, looking as nervous as heck. She turned around with a panicked look on her face, what if he found out about the cheese? She couldn't risk him finding out about her precious cheese!

"Is everything okay, Tinka?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know that we're going bowling with Cece, Deuce, Gunther, Rocky, Mrs. Jones and Gary Wilde."

"O-Okay."

"Okay…"

She smiled nervously, gently teething one of the mints to the side so she wouldn't choke on it. She twisted another one over, crushing it.

"Whatcha chewin' on?" He asked nervously, arching an eyebrow at her nervous behavior.

"Oh! I'm chewing on some gun, it's very delicious, maybe you should get some…?"

"Hmm." He strode over to her, merely inches away from her face. He leaned in, his musky scent just near hers, catching a whiff of her minty fresh breath. "I like your perfume." He whispered, smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to go pick an outfit for the get-together!" She waggled her fingers at him, running off into her room.

He smiled at her, but as soon as she was gone, his smile turned into a glare. '_She ate cheese, didn't she! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! But I couldn't smell it and prove her wrong because she wore that perfume… If she wants to break the rules, we're gonna break the rules… It's really on now.'_

He sighed, running his fingers through his tousled hair. "I never should've told her that tiny tidbit of information… I think I just turned my girlfriend into a cheater."

"Wow, Cece! I love that outfit on you, it's totally awesome. You know what? Gunther would totally think it's cute. Especially since the date is, like, in half an hour." Rocky smirked at Cece. Cece would have smiled too, but she remembered that he had a girlfriend.

"Yeah Rocky, that's nice, but he likes somebody else. Remember?"

"Oh yeah… By the way, who DID you set him up with?"

"A nice girl named Sonia. Hopefully she's nice… Either way, I'm glad she's nice to Gunther." Cece flashed a 'thumbs-up' sign at Rocky, who groaned in return.

"Cece! This isn't fair, you like him, you do! Why won't you just admit it?"

"I don't like Gunther! He's my friend, yes, we're friends now. I don't want to like him either – so don't get any ideas. Oh, and another thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Gunther would like the strawberry perfume, or grape?"

Rocky sighed.

Georgia and Gary laughed while they drank their sodas. They had arrived at the bowling alley early, and decided to have a quick refreshment before everyone else came.

"Hmm, maybe we should get ready, they're all going to be here soon." Mrs. Jones frowned, nodding, she was happy that they were all going to spend some time together; but she wanted to spend more time with Gary… _alone._

"Yeah, it's a good thing we still have our shoes!"

A few minutes later, Deuce, Tinka and Ty came through the door, grins on their faces, getting in line to rent their shoes. They waved at Georgia and Gary while Tinka told the young employee their sizes.

"Okay, let's see…" In a few seconds, he grabbed the shoes, which Tinka found very impressive.

"Wow… That was very cool, how did you do that?" She took the shoes slowly from him, she had to admit, he was pretty cute. Not up to Ty's level, but… Not bad.

"Oh, it's nothing." He chuckled, looking up at her, "Man you're beautiful…" He said unconsciously, taking in her perfect skin and long blonde hair.

Ty frowned and butted in, "Yeah, I know she is. I'll take the rest a' those." He glared at him as he swiped the shoes that Tinka didn't already take. "Let's go, Tinka."

"O-Okay." She said, frazzled as he swept her away. They went to sit with everybody else.

Deuce came back with the rest of them, "I got the game set up, be sure to add Rocky, Cece and Gunther to it, 'kay?"

"Awesomeness!"

They all went and entered their names, seconds later, Cece and Rocky popped up. "Boo!" Cece said, laughing as they all screamed, running into each other and eventually falling on their butts.

Rocky shook her head, walking towards Deuce to help him up, "You okay, Deuce?" He smiled at her, grabbing her hand gratefully. His eyes slightly widened when he took in her full appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine… And so are you!" He laughed at her flustered expression, "I'm serious Rocky… You look great." He punched her arm playfully to show that he was just being friendly. Fortunately, she took it lightly.

"So where's Gunther?"

"Oh… He's coming here with his 'girlfriend' ?" Cece said expressionlessly.

"Whoa, Gunther has a girlfriend! When did this happen!" Ty walked over to Cece with a look of disbelief on his face. He had a somewhat twisted grin on his face.

"Yeah, set 'em up… Whatever." Cece waved her arms in the air, "He should have been here by now though. I'll call him, hold on."

She called him, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him to pick up. She sighed gratefully when he did, "Hey Gunther!"

"Hey Cece…"

"Where are you?"

"With my girlfriend, renting our shoes for the game. Did you type our names?"

"Yep, Gunther and Sonia. It has a nice ring to it." Cece hissed her name out.

"Sonia? Who's that?" He sounded confused.

Cece chuckled, "What do you mean? Sonia's your girlfriend."

"Sonia isn't my girlfriend…"

She looked confused, but he hung up and walked over to her. She looked at him with a confused expression, "What do you mean Sonia isn't your girlfriend! She –" Cece looked over at the female next to him. She KNEW this girl… Tall, lean hourglass figure, dark hair and dark eyes, fair skin…

"A-Amber!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ OOH CLIFFY! =D Haha, if you want more, review. Anyways, I know you guys could care less about my OC, but I'll explain how Amber came back. I know it seems kind of 'impossible' but I've got it all planned out. ;) tehheeheeh! Thanks for reading and review! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow…


	8. Chapter 8: The Cheese Bet Trilogy Part 3

_**A/N: **_Another chapter! TA-DA! I hope that things in this chapter will be cleared up.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 8: The Cheese Bet Trilogy Part III**

She smiled cutely, "Hey Cece, what's up?" She had one hand behind her back to look innocent, while she waggled her fingers with the other. She smiled at Gunther adoringly, but there was something in those nearly-black eyes that Cece didn't trust her.

"I'll be right back, I need to tinkle!" Gunther smiled sheepishly before running off to the bathroom. Amber merely nodded, smiling at him, but as soon as he was out of sight her smile turned into a grimace.

"I know you don't like Gunther." Cece simply said, her arms crossed. "I just know you don't. So would you mind telling me the REAL reason you're going out with him? Mm? MM?" She gave her the 'wide-eyes', which made Amber feel uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about? I absolutely adore Gunther, I'm pretty sure that as his friend, you can understand that right?"

Cece sighed, she knew something was up. Amber didn't like Gunther, and Gunther didn't like Amber. Maybe it was her undeniably good looks that got him under some sort of spell. "Listen, something's up. You can either tell me, or I'll make you spill the beans."

Amber sighed, "Well, I have nothing to hide. Come here." She led Cece away from the happy group and over to a more private area. "Who wouldn't want to go out with Gunther! If you look past his accent, he's pretty darn hot. Plus, when he told me he dances on Shake it Up, I was hooked. Seriously! A boyfriend that is also on a tv show, that's awesome. And by the way, Sonia's my sister. When you called my phone number, she answered. So when you asked her her name, that's why you thought Gunther's girlfriend was Sonia."

"But that's impossible! I totally would have known if it was you or not, I already had your number! I wouldn't call you again to hook you up with Gunther!"

"You called my _house _number. The first time you hooked me up with Gunther, you called my _cell_phone number." She put as much emphasis on her words as possible.

Cece remained silent for a moment before getting a devious smirk on her face, "Well, now that I know, I can just tell Gunther! Then he'll totally dump you!"

Amber was already on it. "How? If you tell him, he'll think you're just jealous that you got him a girlfriend, and he'll think you're in love with him! Unless of course, you DO love him."

Cece blushed, remaining silent. "This isn't over, you know." She glared at Amber, walking off.

Amber smiled, walking over to Gunther who had come back. She knew Cece was watching them, so she wrapped her arms around Gunther, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Love ya." She told him playfully.

He smiled, "Love ya more."

"Love ya most!" She poked his nose and walked over to see everyone else.

"It's your turn, Tinka!" Ty said, walking over to her.

"Wait!" Tinka held her hand out in defense, and Ty immediately paused. He gave her a suspicious look.

"What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, her other hand was in her bag, where she was secretly hiding a stash of delicious cheese. Honestly, she didn't know why she brought it, but she did. "I will be there in a minute." She answered hastily, waving him off. He shrugged and walked away, giving her enough time to pull out a piece of cheese. It was tiny, and besides, nobody else knew about their little bet.

She was about to take a much anticipated bite out of her cheese when Ty popped up again, she screamed, dropping the cheese and falling on her rum. Her bag fell, and so did all the cheese that was in the bag did too. She bit her lip, looking down, refusing to meet his gaze.

That was a wise idea, because he was steaming mad. He grabbed the cheese, "Seriously, Tinka! You really can't live without cheese, and you're willing to lie to me to have it!" He shook his head, dropping the cheese. "You're unbelievable."

He left the scene, and Tinka behind, walking out of the bowling alley. Everyone else just stood there, obviously confused, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Ty!" Tinka ran for him, she tripped several times, but it didn't get in the way of her determination to set things straight. She had all of her cheeses in her hand, her mouth in a straight line while she burst out the doors. His arms were crossed and he was looking ahead at the parking lot. She knew that he knew she was outside, but he didn't say anything.

_Plink, plink, plink._

Ty slightly perked up, he was a bit curious as to what the sound was. He wasn't going to give in so easily though, he kept his gaze focused on the parking lot.

_Plink, plink, plink._

From his side view, he could see Tinka dropping her cheese into a trash can. Now turning to look at her, he stood up and walked over to her. "Tinka, stop."

She ignored him though and continued to drop cheese until there wasn't anymore cheese to drop. She sighed, crossing her arms as she looked at him. "What?"

"Why did you throw away all your cheese?"

"Because I can live without it. But I can't live without you, and if it means throwing away all my cheese to prove it, I'll do it." She sighed, "I'm so sorry Ty. I shouldn't have lied to you, because you were right. In the beginning, I was obsessed with cheese. But now, I've realized that I don't need it anymore. Thank you."

He smiled at her, "I guess we all learn something important everyday, eh?"

She nodded, "Thank you for teaching me something Ty. You're a great teacher as well as a boyfriend."

"Darn right!" He said, which made them laugh.

"Nice one Deuce!" Rocky said, high-fiving him. He had gotten a strike, the first strike that had been scored at that game.

"Thanks Rockster! You're pretty good out there too."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm THAT good. Bowling isn't really my thing and all."

"Well I still think you're good—not just at bowling." He winked, which made her blush.

She was tempted to say something else, but Cece tugged on her skirt. "Huh-? Wha? Cece! What do you want?" She frowned.

"Amber doesn't like Gunther! She just thinks he's cool because he's on a tv show, we have to break them up!"

"You're supposed to hook them up, not break them up." Rocky simply replied.

"Yeah, but this is Amber! She's the girl that rejected him that night at the Olive Pit."

Rocky gasped, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Cece glared, "I hate her…"

"Me too… Too bad there isn't anything we can do about their relationship." She frowned, "Well, good luck!" With that Rocky left, leaving an upset Cece.

"So Georgia, you havin' a good time?" Gary gave her a toothy grin.

"Yep! This is great, just great…" She smiled at him.

"So, do you want to hang out again after this?"

Mrs. Jones winced, "Really?"

He nodded, "Hanging out with you is pretty fun, to be honest. So, why not?" She smiled, for some reason, she had this weird urge to kiss him. She didn't, of course, she just smiled.

"Well, maybe it can just be the two of us."

"Why not?"

She nodded, glancing at Cece who was pacing back and forth. She had a troubled expression on her face, "Uh, Gary?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be right back." With that, Mrs. Jones got up and went over to Cece who was still pacing, obviously deep in thought. "Hey Cece?" Cece paused, looking up at her. She said nothing, just nodded and continued pacing.

"Why are you pacing?"

"I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Something that doesn't concern you." By her tone of voice, Georgia decided that she was serious, and simply let her be. Cece sighed, sitting down at one of the tables.

That was when she got the perfect idea—well maybe not perfect, but it'd have to work.

She sighed, "I really don't want to do this… But it's the only way Gunther will break up with Amber. Even if it means ruining our friendship…" She glanced at Amber, feeling a twinge of doubt. With her amazing body and long cascading hair, Amber was probably the target of many guys. But Cece wasn't too bad-looking either, and this was the only way to tear them apart.

"Gunther, you're gonna fall for me. Hard." Cece said in a determined voice.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope you liked this chapter! And there WILL be another chapter tomorrow. Nothing to it.


	9. Chapter 9: CecE vs AmBer

_**A/N: **_Ha, I knew Amber would matter to you guys. XD Oh yea, plus this is mainly Gunther/Cece now. Other pairings will be featured, which might mean possibly longer chapters, but yeah. This'll be a normal one though.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 9: CecE vs. AmBer**

Fluffing her hair, all the while admiring the way she looked in the mirror, Cece put on some lip gloss, hoping her appearance would 'woo' Gunther. She tripped several times in her stilettos, frowning, but she knew this was for the best. No matter how many times she fell, she thought of Gunther, and got right back up. She glared when she saw Amber strut by.

Walking over to her, stumbling a few times, Cece got in her way. "Hey Amber."

Amber opened her mouth to say something snotty, then closed it taking in Cece's outfit. "Oh wow. I know what's going on here." She crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"What?"

"You are totally into Gunther."

"What! I –"

"Admit it Cece. That's why you were mad at me on our date at the Olive Pit, what were you doing there anyways? And now, you're all dolled up to win Gunther over."

"I am doing no such thing! I just wanted… To get dressed up." Cece pouted, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Why did you want to … 'get dressed up?' Mm? MM?" Now it was Amber who was giving Cece the 'wide-eyes', which didn't make HER too comfortable either.

Cece glared, "Because I can!"

They both glared, their scowls turning into innocent smiles when Gunther came over. "Hello Amber! Heya Cece! What is up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just talking with your nice friend Cece. She is absolutely awesome, and she's totally out for our relationship." Amber wrapped her arms around Gunther's neck, placing her cheek next to his, "Isn't that right Cece?" She arched an eyebrow, squinting at her.

Cece turned around, applying more eyeshadow. She turned around, batting her eyelashes, "I _am _all out for your guys' relationship. I wish you two the best of luck." She winked at them, strutting her way past them. Gunther blinked a few times before he took in how beautiful Cece had looked.

Amber glared while Gunther stared. Cece looked back at them, finding Amber scolding Gunther for staring at Cece. She simply giggled, skipping off.

"Do you and Cece have something going on!"

"No Amber!" He grabbed her hands, kissing them repeatedly. "I'm in love with only one girl. That girl is you." He poked her.

She smiled at him, "Well, I gotta go." She winked at him, running off and washing her hands. "Ew, ew, ew!"

"Dang it! I cannot find my pencil." Rocky crawled around, a determined look on her face, she crawled around, pausing when she noticed someone's foot. Looking up, she saw it was none other than Amber. She was about to say hi, but could hear Amber saying something.

"With Gunther's help, I can get on Shake it Up Chicago, then soon… I'll be known by every single person here in school. I'll be even more popular than Cece and Rocky! Haha, this plan is perfect."

Rocky's eyes widened, and she scrambled, hiding behind a random student. Eventually, she had to stand up, so she did, watching Amber carefully. Amber walked past her, not even once glancing in her direction. Rocky let out a sigh of relief, running over to Cece.

"Cece! Cece! Listen—Whoa! What are you wearing and why?"

Cece turned over to look at her, shrugging indifferently. "I'm wearing this because I can. Why?" She shrugged again.

"Well, I thought you should know that Amber doesn't like Gunther."

"Well, no, duh! I know that Rocky. I've known that ever since I laid eyes on her." Cece shook her head, "She disgusts me."

"Well, you should ALSO know that she's taking advantage of Gunther to get on Shake it Up and become more popular than us."

"Yeah, I knew that t—Wait, WHAT?" Cece's jaw dropped. "Oh no she didn't!"

"Oh yes she did!"

Cece's mouth formed into a pout, crossing her arms, she trudged over to her locker. "No. Freaking. Way."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I'm already doing something, actually." She smiled sheepishly, "I—uh, I'm kind of going to make him fall in… love with me?"

"You so dig him."

"Wha-? No I don't! This is for his own good, if he finds out, he'll SO kill me! Please don't tell him." Cece gave her pleading eyes.

"Okay fine!" Rocky crossed her arms, "But I still think you dig him."

"I do not! So stop saying that."

Rocky rolled her eyes, "Well, it's almost lunchtime and me and Deuce are eating together."

"Ha! I knew you two had something going on!"

"We do not!"

"Yes you two do!"

Before they could continue their arguing, the bell rang for lunch.

Sighing, Cece went to the cafeteria. She saw Amber and Gunther sitting together, laughing. She glared, grabbing some food and running over to sit next to them. Amber saw her coming and glared, Gunther noticed and frowned.

"Hey, is everything okay Amber?"

"Oh, what? Oh.. Nope, nothing wrong." She smiled at him, but it came out as a sneer.

Cece smiled smugly at them, "Hi Gunther, hi Amber."

"Hi Cece!" Gunther smiled at her, "So, are you excited for the big dance off on Shake it Up?"

"Yes, yes I am!" She paused, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Oh Shake it Up… Where only the best dancers go." Her head snapped towards Amber, "And I mean ONLY the best dancers."

Amber shrugged, "I'm a pretty good dancer."

"You are?" Gunther looked at her curiously.

"Of course I am!" She looked at Cece, beginning to feel her own power. "Hey, I have an idea! Maybe I could get on Shake it Up with you guys!"

"That's a great idea!" Gunther clapped his hands excitedly.

"That's a TERRIBLE idea." Cece glared.

Gunther and Amber both looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I-I mean, that's … awesome."

Amber smirked, "That's what I thought."

She and Gunther got deep into some random conversation while Cece scowled.

"You wanna play games, Amber? I'll play right along."


	10. Chapter 10: Oh no she didn't!

_**A/N:**_ I lol'ed at your guys' reviews. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you like it. 8)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 10: Oh No She Didn't!**

"So, how do I look?" Cece flipped her hair back, admiring the way she looked in the mirror. Rocky simply shook her head smiling, arms crossed. She KNEW that deep down, Cece was totally in love with Gunther. It was a matter of time until she finally admitted it. It would have to be soon though.

"You look amazing, Cece."

Cece smiled, "Thanks Rocky!" She gave her best friend a quick hug, glaring when she saw Amber.

Her eyes widened when she noticed that Amber was talking to Gary Wilde, and he was eagerly talking back! What exactly was going on?

"Attention everyone!" Gary clapped his hands together, calling everyone to his attention. They all walked over to him curiously. He waited until they were all gathered up.

He put an arm around Amber, "I'm pretty sure a small few of you know this young beauty Amber, right?" Cece and Rocky along with a few others simply nodded.

"Well, guess what? She's now a part of the crew! We have a new dancer!" Everybody except for Cece and Rocky clapped. Cece glared, snapping her head towards Rocky.

"Is this SERIOUSLY happening!"

"Uh… I hate to break it to ya, but yes. Yes it is." She bit her lip, laughing nervously, "Well… I guess we have a new co-worker?"

Cece shook her head, "I swear, she's really doing this to ruin my life." Cece sighed, sitting down on the Shake it Up stage. Rocky frowned, walking over and sitting next to her, she put an arm around the sad girl.

"It's okay, Cece."

"No! It ISN'T okay!" Cece snapped, trying her hardest not to cry. "Gunther is helplessly in love with her, why can't he see that she doesn't know him like I do? She only likes him for all the publicity he has, and that's wrong!" She buried her face into her hands, "I never should have done this 'girlfriend search', I know it was for his own good, but I feel like I made this really big mistake."

Rocky pulled Cece closer to her, "It's okay. Don't cry." Cece ignored her soft commands and started to cry though.

Sighing, Rocky help her up, "Cece, stop."

Her tone was sharp and her grip was firm. Cece knew she was serious about this, so she reduced her crying to simple sniffles. "W-What?"

"Are you going to sit here and cry, or go win Gunther's heart for his own good?"

"I –"

"Go get him. You should know that deep down, you really like him. He belongs to you—you had him first!" She held her fists up to represent Cece's fighting spirit.

"But Rocky, I'm trying to make him fall for me so that he'll dump Amber."

"I know Cece, but is that the ONLY reason you want him so badly?"

Cece said nothing, she just looked to the ground. She shook her head, "No, it isn't." Before any other words could be exchanged though, Cece walked past Rocky and over to Gunther.

This was one of those rare moments where Gunther wasn't talking to Amber, so she took advantage of this moment to talk to him. "Hey Gunther!" She made sure he noticed how dazzling she looked in her outfit for their dance-off.

"Hi Cece, you look great!" He commented.

"Aww, thanks!" She looked down before continuing, "Uh, can we talk?"

"Sure, why not? I love talking!"

Cece laughed casually, flipping her hair back, "I know you do. But I sort of meant, in private." She laughed again as if it were nothing, though Gunther could see right through her.

"Okay then…" He said cautiously, following her as she led him outside of the studio.

"Those birds are pretty." She pointed at two birds in a tree. As soon as he turned to look at them, Cece turned around, applying a bit more make-up to her face. She took out her cherry spray, spraying it twice into her mouth.

_Cherry-licious._

She smirked, turning around, to see Gunther. At that same moment he too had turned around and their faces were merely inches apart. Laughing nervously, he backed away to put a little space between them. She frowned, but let him be.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you… About Amber." She sighed, looking down and crossing her fingers, hoping her plan would work.

"Listen Gunther, I don't want to butt into your love life. I really don't! But, Amber doesn't like you, you need a girl who's really interested in you. Please Gunther, break up with her."

Gunther blinked a few times, taken back by her words. "But Cece, she DOES like me, she tells me all the time. And I like her too, you did your job, thanks. Now I can continue my relationship with her, we were meant to be together!"

"How do you know that? You've barely gone out with her, now she's on Shake it Up and everything is just wrong!" Cece gave him pleading eyes, "Please, just stop doing this. For me."

Gunther sighed, he was upset with her sudden defiance against his beautiful girlfriend, but this was Cece. He couldn't help and give in to whatever she said, especially whenever she looked at him like that. Her warm, sincere brown eyes simply made him melt. "…If I shouldn't be with a girl like Amber, what type of girl should I be with?"

Cece was ready now. She broke the distance between them, "You need a girl like me." She simply said, they both leaned in when Amber—who had been listening in on them the entire time—interrupted their special moment.

"Gunther? What are you doing? Are you cheating on me?" Gunther's eyes widened and he immediately moved away from Cece, running over to his flustered girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Amber, I know this sounds cliché but it's not what it looks like." He hugged her, kissing her hands repeatedly like he usually did.

Cece simply watched them, shocked. Torn. Did he forget what just happened between them? It was like a giant spark was getting ready to ignite, and then SHE of all people had to show up.

Amber sighed as he continued to leave moist kisses on her hands, "Okay, okay Gunther! I forgive you, now let's go inside and get ready for the dance-off."

"Okay Amber."

He headed for the studio, but she pulled him back. "Wait."

"Huh –"

He was cut off by Amber's lips pressed against his. They were harsh, dishonest, forced. She didn't want to kiss him, she merely did it for OTHER reasons. Those reasons being none other than Cece Jones.

Cece simply stood there, jaw dropped, as they continued their liplocking session. She knew that Gunther knew she was just standing there, watching them. And Amber wasn't forcing him to kiss her, he could pull away whenever he wanted to. But he let her kiss him, and he kissed her back with the same vigor. It was disgusting, the felt so stupid, just standing there. They were basically eating each other's faces, and Cece couldn't take it – any of it.

Eventually Amber tore her lips away from his, wiping a small amount of saliva that had escaped her lips. Gunther stared at her for a second, glancing at Cece who had a defiant look on her face. She looked betrayed, and he said nothing, simply running back into the studio.

Amber had a smug look on her face, so far she was winning. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, Cece. Anyways, now that he has me, he'll quickly forget about you. I _am _more beautiful, smart, and when you see me on that dancefloor, talented then you ever were."

Cece shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

"I'm very believable. Oh, and by the way, that was Gunther's very first kiss!" She laughed as if it were some twisted joke. Giving Cece a scowl, she went back into the studio.

Cece shook her head, "Oh no she didn't…"

_Gunther's first kiss… Wasted._

* * *

_**A/N: **_Ooh I hate Amber! But she has an important role in the story. If you want more, continue to send in your reviews! Thanks for reading, I might update sooner than usual! ;)


	11. Chapter 11: MAJOR PWNAGE :D

_**A/N: **_Here's another update. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading :) … Oh wow. ;_; Call meh crazy but 'Girlyoudontknow' is a username on Moshi Monsters… Or am I just paranoid? **shrugs**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 11: MAJOR PWNAGE :D**

Cece fluffed her hair, scowling at her reflection. Amber was evil, SUPER evil, and Cece needed to find a way to get revenge on her for stealing Gunther's first kiss. After she was done readying her self, she got ready for the dance-off. She saw Rocky and Deuce talking, and pulled them away.

"Eek!" Rocky looked at Cece hysterically, "What's wrong!"

Cece said nothing, merely pointing at Amber. Rocky sighed, rolling her eyes, "Cece. Look, if you want Gunther so badly, then you need to expose Amber for her true intentions!"

"How do I do that?"

"You… You… Uh… You just," Rocky frowned, pausing for a moment. "You beat her in the dance-off!" She smiled at her idea, "I'm pretty sure she isn't a good dancer."

"What if I don't beat her?"

"Don't jinx yourself, Cece."

"Yeah, that's not a good idea." Deuce butted in.

"Okay…" Cece sighed, looking back at Amber. Surprisingly, Amber was staring at them, but she looked away and talked to Gunther.

"Okay everybody, time to start shooting!" Gary Wilde motioned for all of them to come up on stage. Amber and Gunther walked up together, arms linked, as if there were not a worry in the world. Cece shook her head in disgust, trying to stay as far away from the happy couple as possible.

The cameras were on and they were being filmed.

"Hello! I'm Gary Wilde and this is Shake it Up Chicago!" He looked back to make sure all the dancers were on stage, "Today we're having our special dance-off! The dance-off will include Amber Terran, Cece Jones, Rocky Blue, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer, and a bunch of other people I don't care enough about to name! Oh yes, and by the way Amber Terran and Gunther Hessenheffer happen to be a nice and fresh couple! Very happy and absolutely adorable together." He smiled at them, and they both smiled back.

Amber chuckled while they all took their places on stage, she walked over to Cece. "Aww! We're going to be the most popular couple in Chicago. And it's all thanks to you, Cece! Or should I say Miss Matchmaker." She sighed in mock disappointment, "Too bad you didn't realize your _true _feelings for him before I came along." She smiled again, "Oh well, whatever! He likes me better anyways. And he _always will._"

"Will you just leave us alone?"

"Ha, you brought me in, and I'm not leaving."

Cece shook her head, she was about to say something, but the music for the danceoff started.

Everyone went wild!

People tried to best each other with their most treasured moves, a twist right here, a pop right there. Amber did simple moves, which was surprising after her trash talk to Cece earlier. Either way, Cece gave it her all, showing how graceful yet funky she was on the dancefloor. Amber looked at her, surprised by her series of twists, locks and a bunch of other moves.

Cece moved fluently, mostly to show off her moves to Gunther, who smiled at her, impressed. Cece smirked, continuing her tiny show, until Amber stepped in front of her. She whipped her hair around, doing a spin and a bunch of complicated moves with her feet. Cece rolled her eyes, ANYBODY could do that and make it look all 'fancy-like', so she stepped in front of Amber to prove who was the better dance between them.

"Move!" Amber said through clenched teeth while she continued to dance.

"Wow, you're not so high and mighty when you actually do something, are ya?" Cece rolled her eyes as if Amber were a joke. "Listen, you're stepping into _my _territory, so you're going to have to prove yourself worthy of staying in it. I'll gladly crush you!" She said innocently.

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself. Don't get TOO overconfident, you'll just screw up. So move aside, and let me show you that I am MORE than just worthy of stepping into your territory."

Rocky who had been trying to best Tinka in the dance-off had overheard this, and 'danced' her way over to Amber. **[Lol!] **"Hey, NOBODY talks to my best friend that way." She glared at her. "You really think you can beat her, well try doing this." She and Cece then started to do a series of graceful yet complicated moves. Amber continued doing her best moves, trying to keep a confident expression on her face, though they were winning.

She didn't know what she was thinking, entering this show, but she knew she couldn't beat them. They were obviously very experienced, and she couldn't compete. Rocky stopped dancing and poked her tongue out at her.

"And Rocky is out!" Gary Wilde said.

Rocky's jaw dropped and she looked at Gary Wilde in disbelief. "WHAT? HOW?"

"You stopped dancing!"

Amber smiled triumphantly while Rocky slowly left the stage. Before Rocky got down though, she whispered into Cece's ear. "Major pwnage."

Cece smirked, nodding, and she took it to a whole other level. Amber and Cece were now the only ones on the stage, and Cece was basically merciless. Amber tried not to gape and kept dancing her hardest to beat Cece. It was obvious her attempts were futile, and she was soon gasping for her.

Cece chuckled, coming closer and whipping her hair so it smacked Amber in the face. "Eek!" Amber said, losing her footing and clumsily falling over.

"And Cece has won!" Gary Wilde threw his hands in the air, a grin on his face.

Cece hopped down from the stage, grinning at Rocky. "Great job! I'm so proud of you!" She gave Cece her well-earned hug, before they both turned to look at Amber. She was furious.

"Amber, are you okay?" Gunther asked a smile on his face, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

Amber noticed and glared at Gunther, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU MUST HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS IF YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" She let out an ear-piercing scream before stomping off.

Gunther's smile immediately disappeared, "What a drama queen…" He muttered, before running after her, "Amber, wait!"

Cece laughed, shaking her head. Rocky pat her on the back, "THAT was major pwnage my friend."

"It was major pwnage. Major pwnage indeed."

* * *

_**A/N: **_Ha, just had to put that little bit in there. XD I hope all you Amber-haters liked it!


	12. Chapter 12: Uh, Hello!

_**A/N: **_Hello. I hope this chapter is a bit more sweet. And I have some Rocky/Deuce planned out, you'll just have to wait a bit and see. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**Chapter 12: Uh, HELLO?**

Looking around outside until he found his target, Gunther sighed, carefully approaching Amber, making sure she wasn't TOO mad. She seemed frazzled, and he didn't want to upset his girlfriend. "So, uh, Amber…"

"What do you want!"

He frowned, but pressed on, "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I – I… I'm just sorry. Please forgive me." He scratched his head, "I mean… I just saw you dancing up there, and well," He opened his mouth then closed it. He shrugged, he didn't want to tell her what he was GOING to tell her, he was scared of her reaction.

"What is it Gunther?" It always ticked her off whenever he hesitated to tell her something. Why couldn't he just get on with it like a normal person? Oh yeah, that's right. He's NOT normal, he's a freak, and she dreaded every moment with him.

"Well…" He paused again, but then continued bravely. "I saw your dancing, and I was thinking that maybe you weren't… good enough to be on the show."

Amber's eyes widened. Did he really just say that? "WHAT?"

"I –"

"I'm an amazing dancer and you know it!"

"Not really, Amber. But please do not get mad! Cece told me that relationships are based on honesty, and if we're really going to make this relationship work, then –"

"URGH! Cece this, Cece that! She's all you talk about!" Suddenly, Amber got a vile look on her face. "Are you in love with her?" She crossed her arms.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you love Cece?"

"Well, I _guess, _I mean she's a really good friend and –"

"A FRIEND! SHE'S A REALLY GOOD FRIEND? SHE'S A STUPID FRIEND AND I HATE HER!" Amber screamed again, causing the bushes and birds to fly around.

"You… hate Cece?"

"YES! I HATE CECE AND ROCKY AND DEUCE AND TY AND TINKA! I HATE THEM ALL!" She threw her hands in the air.

Gunther winced, the unbearable acid in her voice was absolutely just TOO much. "Well if you hate them, then you must hate me too." He straightened up, his tone polite and leveled.

"Yes… YES! I never liked you! You're a freak! I used you so I could become the most popular girl in school! It was all perfect, but I can't dedicate myself to something for too long."

Gunther's eyes widened, "T-That's why you dated me? You didn't really like me…?"

"Y-Yes!" She mimicked, chuckling, "Of course I didn't like you. There isn't a girl in the WORLD that likes you… Well maybe Cece… But yeah."

Gunther said nothing, he simply looked to the ground in defeat. He walked back inside to the studio though without looking back. He would never look back.

Amber just watched him, thinking about what just happened. "…Did I really just say that?" Her eyes widened too, "Oh snap! He might kick me off the show!"

Gunther sat down on the steps of the stage where all the dancing took place. Cece saw him and came over to sit next to him. "Gunther, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her, he simply buried his face in his hands. She frowned, but let him be, patting his back every now and then.

"She didn't like me… She used me to get on the show…"

"I know." Was Cece's simple response.

Gunther looked up at her, "YOU DID?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you, you would've thought I was jealous of you and Amber's relationship."

"…_Were _you jealous of our relationship?"

"No!" Cece poked her tongue out at him, "I was protecting you."

He laughed, which was a surprise after all that had just happened. "Well I think that was very nice of you, Cece."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So… That day, when you said I needed a girl like you. Which girl were you talking about?"

"Uh, HELLO! Me! Duh!" Cece pointed to herself as if it were no surprise.

"Uh… What?"

She pouted, "Me! I was talking about me! M-E."

"But –"

"Okay, listen. I am in denial, Rocky was right. I never realized just how close this girlfriend search had brought us, and I need you, Gunther! Nobody understands me like you do. And you know that I like you because you're you. You are Gunther Hessenheffer, one of the awesomest people I have ever met."

"So… You're saying that I need you? … I don't know, it seems weird, considering you're my friend and all."

She rolled her eyes, smiling through it all. "Maybe you're right… I guess we'll just have to keep searching for that special girl that understands you perfectly, wouldn't do a thing to change you and absolutely –"

Cece was cut off however by a panting Amber. "W-Wait! Gunther, listen. About what I said out there…"

"Forget it, Amber. I'm done with you, I want to be in a relationship with somebody who actually cares about me. And I know EXACTLY who I want to be with." He slung an arm around Cece. "I want to be with Cece."

Amber's eyes widened, "WHAT? How could you choose HER over ME?" She put her hands on her head, "No… I can't get kicked off this show, I need someone to stay on this show...!" She looked at Ty, "T-Ty?"

Tinka pulled him back, "No… Just, no."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Ugh, so overprotective!" She glanced at Deuce, "Deuce?" She winked at him, walking over to him, ready to set her spell on him.

Rocky jumped in front of him at the last second though. "Haa, you're funny! But this cat already has a mate, so screw off." Rocky smiled at Amber deviously, while Amber glowered at her.

Cece glanced at Gunther, "So… you want to be with me?" She smiled.

"No, that was just a cover-up." He simply replied. He looked at her, an apologetic smile on his face. "I mean, like I said before –"

He was cut off though, by her lips against his, capturing him in a kiss so sweet that he couldn't pull away.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Next chapter will be the last one… hehehe :D


	13. Chapter 13: The Epic Epilogue

_**A/N: **_Well, here it is! The long awaited last chapter of Girlfriend Search… I just wanna say thanks for reading and I love you all. X3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shake it Up!

* * *

**Girlfriend Search**

**The Epic Epilogue**

Smoothening his blonde hair back whilst glancing at Tinka, he remained silent, letting her see the silent question in his eyes. She smiled and nodded, while he walked over to Cece. Cece, who was talking with Rocky, looked over at Gunther.

"Oh, hey Gunther! How are you?" She smiled at him innocently.

He smiled back, fumbling with the flowers behind his back. "Er… Hi Cece, what is up?"

She chuckled, "Nothin' but the ceiling, hun." She frowned, noting how uncomfortable he was. "You okay, Gunther?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

He laughed nervously, scoffing as if there were nary a worry in the world. "Of course, why WOULDN'T I be okay?" He rolled his eyes. "I was just wondering…"

"About what?" She cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Err… If you wanted to be my…" He immediately changed his words, "If you like roses!" He thrust them out at her, the petals slightly tickling her face.

She rubbed her eyelids wearily, "Oh wow. Yes Gunther, I love roses." She smiled at him, "Now what else were you saying?" Her lip formed into a pout as she peered into his eyes curiously.

"If… You wanted… to be my… valentine?" He asked questioningly.

"Gunther, Valentine's Day was six days ago." She frowned, tapping her foot impatiently. She knew what he _really _wanted to say, so why didn't he just say it?

He simply tried to stall, "I, uh, you see…"

"Yes."

"Huh-?"

"You don't even need to ask me. I love these roses, so don't think otherwise."

He blinked a few times before realizing what she was referring to, "D'ohh! Not those! I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend…" Did he really just say that?

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh Gunther… I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" He splurted out as soon as she'd said that. "Are you sure?" He watched her carefully while she chuckled once more.

"Do you want me to say no?"

"Wha-? No! I mean, yes, I mean, no… Is that the right answer? I want to be your boyfriend. That's what I mean." He said, fumbling with his words.

"Then yes."

"No?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes? As in no?"

"No as in yes!"

"Huh? I'm confused. You asked me if you wanted to say no, then you said yes, and I thought you were answering that question."

"What does that mean?"

"That you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"I never said that."

"But it sounded like you did."

"Well I didn't."

"Okay then."

"Well then fine!" Cece threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"So… You're my girlfriend now?" His eyes peered into hers curiously.

"Yes. Yes I am." She smiled.

**XXX**

Cece sighed, squealing as she closed the door behind her. She had finally done it! She beat Amber, won Gunther over, whilst discovering her true feelings for him along the way. "Wow." She simply said, slumping onto the couch. She closed her eyes blissfully for a few seconds, enjoying the her own presence as she reminisced all of their tender moments.

When her eyes fluttered open, she had to hold back a scream. Flynn was standing there, arms crossed, staring right back at her. "What in the world are you doing?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm sitting here." She poked her tongue out at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm standing here watching you, wondering why you're sitting there. You had this weird look on your face, like you were daydreaming or something." He scoffed, grabbing the remote.

Cece frowned as he flipped the channels, she just wanted to be by herself at the moment. "…Can't you hang out with, I don't know, Henry or something?"

"Henry decided that if he was going to stay on top of things with college and stuff, he should try some more extra-curricular activities. He's an intern at that new hospital near the Shake it Up studio. Now we can't hang out that much anymore…"

"Psht. Doesn't he already do a bunch of extra-curricwhatever activities?"

"It's _extra-curricular, _smart one. And, I said he's trying to do MORE activities."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Where'd you learn all of these fancy words?"

"They aren't fancy Cece, and to answer your question, Henry taught them to me, he wanted to help me expand my vocabulary." He flashed a toothy grin at Cece.

Cece rolled her eyes, "Where's mom?"

"On another date with Gary…"

"Ugh, ANOTHER ONE? When are they gonna go steady?"

Flynn shrugged, continuing to flip through the channels. "I don't really know. You know how mom is, she wants to be careful that what happened last time with dad doesn't happen this time."

Cece nodded quietly, she could understand if her mom would wait a million years until she finally trusted Gary Wilde. Cece would do the same thing if Gunther ever tried something like that on her.

Cece just lay there on the couch while Flynn settled down with a channel he was okay with. After a few minutes of silence, there was a soft knock on the door.

"I got it…" Flynn said warily, getting up and opening the door. Cece turned over slightly to see who it was, and her jaw dropped when she saw the person.

There in their doorway, was Amber. Cece hopped up and walked over to the door, putting a protective hand on Flynn's shoulder.

"It's okay Cece." Amber said.

Cece arched an eyebrow, but when she saw Gunther, Rocky, Deuce, Ty and Tinka come in and reassure her, she reluctantly let Amber in. "What do you want?" Cece asked, her arms crossed now.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"And I should forgive you because…?"

"I quit the show."

"You what!" Cece asked in disbelief.

"I quit the show." Amber repeated, a calm and collected look on her face. "I just didn't think it was my kind of show. I'm not a dancer, and I should leave that to people who really know how to work it. You're one of those people Cece. I've realized that all this time I've been jealous of you because you had somebody that you could relate to. I'll never have that."

Cece blinked a few times, the sides of her lips twitching into a smile, "So… You did that for me?"

"I did that for all of you guys. I guess it's better to have someone who understands someone than to have someone at all. I'm happy for you two."

Cece nodded, "Thanks."

"Well… This calls for a celebration!" Rocky smiled, throwing her hands in the air while Ty turned on the radio. They all started dancing to _'All the Way Up,' _which was a common song they jammed out to on Shake it Up.

Rocky and Deuce danced together, smiling at each other. "Wow. I can't believe it. Gunther and Cece are finally a couple!" she said.

"Yeah, I know. But after that confrontation with Amber, I was wondering if Gunther and Cece were the only ones who had a little romance going on."

She blushed, she knew what he meant. They had all finally found their way through all the mayhem and weren't ready to play games again. "Don't worry Deuce, I like you too."

"Heh." He smiled at her, "That's good to know Rocky, that's good to know." Their fingers link together as Rocky gave him a tiny peck on the lips, which made both of them blush.

Amber sighed as she watched everyone dance to the upbeat music. Though she was dancing too, she felt a little lonely. "I wish I had a partner…"

"Well, the genie of _love _has come to make your wish come true." She spun around, looking down to see Flynn with a childish yet flirtatious grin on his face.

"No way." Amber said, crossing her arms. Even though her tone was obnoxious, there was a smile on her face.

**FIN**

_**A/N: **_Ooh! Ooh! It's finally finished! 'Girlfriend Search' is now complete! YAY! Thanks for reading, so far this is my most popular story. I want to send a shout-out to:

RockylovesDeuce

Cutie100

JessLuvsWriting

Zeldachic459

Lift-me-up

JayJayBrownie

ThePenisMighty

R1y2r3e4s

Xsharmaine

Candy-wolfie

Candice

**Andallofmyother**_**lurvely**_**reviewers.**


	14. HEY HEY YOU SHOULD REALLY READ THIS!

YO.

Hello peoples! This may be a little sudden, I mean, since I completed this story and left you guys… Um? Yeah? BUT, I have a new story called 'Karaoke Week,' with the same pairings (although it's a completely different story.) Oh , AND, if you want, I'm thinking of writing a truth or dare fic, and releasing it … 'soon' ;)

Just … check it out please. I mean, if you WANT to. I've never gotten much reviews on my story before so yeah.


End file.
